


soulmates

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Sister/Sister Incest, Soulmates, you are all cowards where's the akotomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Ako says something that forces Tomoe to consider her growing feelings for her sister.





	soulmates

The Udagawa household seems to be the venue for every Afterglow meeting, and tonight's two week anniversary party for Moca and Ran is no exception.

Tomoe doesn't mind the passionate attitude the two have for each other, but she kinda hopes they wouldn't be having a party every two weeks. Especially not all at her house.

But it's fine. She's happy for the couple.

“I'm glad you two idiots finally got together,” Tomoe teases.

“Yeah, I thought it would take forever at that rate!” Himari says.

“It only took so long ‘cause Ran is a big tsundere,” Moca says.

“Hey! I am not a tsundere!” Ran says.

“Tsundere! Tsundere! Tsu--”

Ran hits her girlfriend in the face with a pillow.

“You two really are happy together, huh?” Himari says, the tiniest note of jealousy in her voice.

“I mean… We are, yeah…” Ran replies, blushing.

Moca snuggles up against Ran. “Yeah, we're basically soulmates”

“Soulmates? What's that?” Ako asks. “That sounds like a weapon! Or, um, a kind of drum! Like ba-dum ba-da!”

Himari giggles.

“Whaaat?” Ako says indignantly. “Fine then, tell me what it is!”

“A soulmate is the person who is most important to you. Your life revolves around them, and you never wanna leave them,” Himari explains. “They're your forever romantic partner…” Himari sighs like she's thinking about someone in particular. “Fleeting…” she mumbles.

Everyone pretends to not have heard that last word. Except Moca, of course, but a glare from Ran cuts her off before she has the chance to tease Himari.

“Ah, I see…” Ako replies. Her brow is furrowed like she's thinking deeply about something.

Tomoe has a kind of unsettled feeling in her stomach. Does Ako have someone she considers a soulmate? Rinko, probably. Tomoe already knew her sister was close with that girl, but something in her feels off.

Whatever. There's nothing wrong with being a protective older sister. Those other thoughts-- She would push them out of her mind.

Himari and Tsugumi are chatting about something silly Maya-senpai said the other day, while Ran and Moca show off their newfound love. Tomoe glances at her sister, and makes eye contact for a second. Ako’s face brightens.

“I got it!”

Himari stops talking, and eveyone turns to look at Ako.

“Tomoe is my soulmate!” Ako declares proudly.

Face flushed, Tomoe cries, “No! No, that's not how that works!”

“Why not?” Ako asks. “You're the most important person to me! I never wanna leave you!”

Tomoe grabs her sister’s wrist and pulls her into the next room. “You don't know what you're saying!” she whispers harshly.

“I do!” Ako says, a defensive tone in her voice. “I really think you're my soulmate!”

“But-- It's different! Y’know how Himari said it's romantic?”

“Yeah?”

“We're sisters!”

“Yeah!”

Tomoe just gapes at her sister. Her own little sister, her precious sister that means so much to her, is standing here and claiming they're soulmates. Soulmates, a romantic term. A term not used for sisters.

“Ugh, just-- Just let me think for a second, okay?” Tomoe presses her fingers to her temples. There's no way this is happening.

It would've happened sooner or later, right? Tomoe would have to acknowledge her more than sisterly feelings for Ako. But even so, she doesn't feel ready.

“It doesn't matter that we're sisters. True love matters more than familial bonds,” Ako says firmly.

“Incest is wrong!” Tomoe replies, voice raised nearly to a shout.

“Onee-chan--”

“Shut up!” Tomoe roars. The pitiful, hurt look in Ako’s eyes makes her immediately regret what she just did. “I--”

Ako turns and runs upstairs before Tomoe can apologize. “Fuck,” she whispers.

Tomoe returns to the living room, hanging her head like a defeated animal. The rest of Afterglow are staring at her. She can feel their eyes on her head, but she doesn't dare look up.

Surprisingly, Moca is the first one to give Tomoe comfort. “Tomo-chin, don't beat yourself up over it… Ako wants what she wants. You aren't at fault here.”

“I just--” Tomoe breaks off. “Fuck, she can't just say something like that!”

“Hm… I don't know what to do about these kinds of things,” Moca replies sadly.

“Incest is wrong. That's just a-- a common known fact! Why? Why is she in love with me?” Tomoe mutters. “Why am I in love with her?” she adds under her breath.

Himari pipes up with, “Uh, I read a manga once and it had a brother and a sister having sex and stuff. So like, if people do that in manga why not in real life?”

“Because it's wrong!” Tomoe says. “I'm not gonna have sex with my sister just because you read some dumb manga!”

“Well, I mean of course you two wouldn't have sex yet. You aren't even a couple now,” Himari replies as if everything is fine.

“We're not going to become a couple!”

“Well, you just said you two are in love with each other…”

“Ran, back me up here,” Tomoe begs.

“Uh… I feel like being an only child made me kinda indifferent on the topic of incest. Definitely not into it myself, but it's none of my business what other people do,” Ran says.

Tomoe sighs. “Tsugu… You're my last hope…”

Tsugumi jumps a bit. “Eh? Me? Well…”

Tomoe gives her friend a pleading look, to which Tsugumi averts her eyes.

“If Ako wants to be with you… And if she’s fully aware of everything she's implying… Well, um. I don't really see a problem?” Tsugumi says, but it's kinda like a question.

“You don't sound convinced,” Tomoe replies.

“Well… Just like you, I was constantly told by society that incest is bad. But if Afterglow has taught me one thing, it's that you should always think critically and question authority…” Tsugumi smiles softly. “I think you should go for it, Tomo-chin.”

Moca claps. “Such a Tsugurific speech!” she exclaims. “I totally agree.”

“Thank you, Moca-chan.”

Tomoe sits quietly for a moment as Moca and Tsugumi talk back and forth, giving each other increasingly dramatic compliments, much to Ran’s dismay. She thinks about Ako, what they both said, the whole situation.

As much as she hates herself for it, she wants to be with Ako. Tomoe can't stand anyone hurting her little sister, least of all herself. But if this is what Ako wants as well, would it hurt her?

Love isn't something you can put rules on. It's something you just have to figure out, and it's painful but lovely. Tsugumi is right, Moca is right, Himari is right, Moca is right. And Ako--

Tomoe’s mind floods with images of her sister. Ako is precious and warm. Delicate, wonderful, amazing. And these feelings Tomoe has for her sister are all these things too.

“You guys really are something else…” Tomoe says with a sigh. But she's smiling too. “I think I’ll give it a shot. Thanks, everyone.”

Moca, Himari, and Tsugumi cheer, while Ran just kinda nods.

Awkwardly, Tomoe leaves the room and walks toward the staircase. For a moment, she doubts herself. Is this really okay for her to do? But her fears fade away as she thinks of Ako. Taking a breath, she steps forward.

She finds Ako in her room, sitting on her bed and staring at the wall with crossed arms. Tomoe had expected her to be at her computer, so it takes her by surprise to see her somewhere else.

“I thought you'd be playing NFO with Rinko,” Tomoe says.

Ako sighs and looks downward. “I don't feel like talking to Rin-rin right now,” she mumbles.

Tomoe sits on the bed next to Ako. “Hey, I'm sorry for yelling. What you said took me by surprise, and I overreacted.”

“No, it's okay. What I said was totally out of line,” Ako replies, tearing up. “I should've known you wouldn't feel like that about me.”

“Ako, it's not that. I was too afraid to face my real feelings,” Tomoe admits. She hesitates before wiping a tear from her sister's cheek.

Ako looks up at her. “Do you… Do you really mean it, Onee-chan?”

Tomoe nods. “Of course I do. You mean everything to me.”

Ako smiles. “Wow… This is so…” She laughs breathily. “I don't know what to do now.”

“I don't know either,” Tomoe says. “A hug, maybe?”

Ako leans forward and wraps her arms around her big sister. “I love you, Onee-chan,” she whispers.

“I love you too, Ako.”

The hug is soft and warm and everything Tomoe ever wanted. It's different than all the hugs before. Now they aren't just sisters, but lovers as well.

Tomoe squeezes Ako a little tighter, but she tenses up under Tomoe’s pressure. “The others…” she mumbles. “What will Afterglow think? What will Roselia think?”

“It'll be fine. Afterglow supports us, they're the reason I had the courage to come talk to you,” Tomoe says softly. “I can't speak for Roselia, but I think they're pretty accepting people. Plus they have Sayo-senpai already.”

Ako giggles. “Sayo-san isn't fucking her sister! Bad Tomoe!”

“I mean… I call it like I see it,” Tomoe replies with a smile. “Wait, did you just swear? You can't swear! You're in middle school!”

Ako rolls her eyes. “You're only a year older than me. Plus, you've totally said worse when you were my age!”

“I… can't deny that.”

“Uh-huh. C’mon, we should go downstairs now. They'll get the wrong idea if we take too long.”

Tomoe wiggles her eyebrows. “I thought that's what you wanted?” Seeing Ako’s blush, she backpedals. “Ah, too soon?”

“A little. You're right, I am still in middle school,” Ako says. “But, um I wouldn't mind it…”

Now it's Tomoe’s turn to get all red. “Oh, uh…”

They fall silent. “Maybe sometime in the future,” Ako says.

“Yeah, yeah. Not now.”

“Definitely not…”

Tomoe offers a hand to her sister, and Ako gladly takes it. Together they walk downstairs to a patiently waiting Afterglow.

They're mumbling amongst themselves, but Tsugumi spots the two girls coming and shushes the others.

“How'd it go?” Himari asks.

Ran snorts. “Idiot, they're holding hands. How do you think it went?”

“I mean… I was just asking…”

The sisters exchange a glance. “It went well,” Tomoe says.

Ako nods. “Yeah. It did.”

Moca nudges Ran. “Dude, we should have a two week anniversary party for Ako and Tomoe on the same day as our one month,” she says.

“That's so dumb. Why are you like this?”

“I think it's a cute idea, Ran!” Himari protests.

“Whatever.”

“We can have a double party, but only if it's at Moca’s house,” Tomoe says.

“Whaaat? Why me?”

“Because Ran’s dad is uptight and Tsugu has a tiny living space and lord knows what's lying around in Himari’s room.”

“Wh-- Tomoe, there's nothing suspicious in my room!”

“You mean that shrine for Kaoru-senpai isn't suspicious?” Moca says.

Himari pouts. “Moca, nobody is supposed to know about that!”

Tomoe smiles at the whole scene. Her friends, her sister, everyone being silly and wonderful. For the first time in a while, she feels at peace with her feelings, not only for Ako but her love for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm not gonna respond to or delete the inevitable hate comments i'm going to get just letting yall know. anyway stan afterglow and follow me on twitter.


End file.
